1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which records an image onto a recording medium using a recording head, and in particular relates to a technique for moving a carriage which holds a recording head.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording apparatus is known in the art that records an image by a recording head of an ink jet system being arranged to oppose a transport drum and ink being discharged from the recording head onto a recording sheet on the transport drum (see JP-A-2009-274285 (Patent Literature 1), for example). A maintenance unit is provided in the ink jet recording apparatus at a position which is separated from the transport drum and the recording head is able to be moved between a position of opposing the transport drum and a position of opposing the maintenance unit. Then, maintenance is carried out on the recording head at the position of opposing the maintenance unit while recording of images by the recording head is performed onto the recording sheets at the position of opposing the transport drum. At this time, movement of the recording head is performed by driving a head holder, which holds the recording head, using a linear motor or a rack and pinion.